Harry Potter Goes West
by geofox74
Summary: Harry has been asked to teach the art of magical defense at Farley Green Magic School in Alaska USA and this is the story about the new adventures Ginny and him have states side


Chapter one: Surprises for all

It is the day after The Battle of Hogwarts, and the Hogwarts Express is on its way to Kings Cross. The school itself is empty, except for one office: the headmaster's office, in which sat Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, as well as the Weasley and Granger parents, the current Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt and current Headmaster Minerva McGonagall.

"We are here to discuss the matter of your education" Minerva said to Harry, Hermione and Ron. "The Minister and I have decided to offer you three the chance to take your final year again, due to the fact that you were absent for most of this year! So what do you say?"

The first to say anything was - of course - Hermione.

"May I say thank you for this opportunity, and that I for one will be back again come September and I hope that you two will also do the same" she said as she looked first Professor McGonagall then sternly to Ron and Harry 

"It will be a good thing for us to do finishing our education. It would also mean that Ginny would not be alone" Harry said with a smile on his face

"Ok, ok, I give up! I'll do the same" said Ron, feeling outnumbered yet again.

"So that settles the matter. There will be three more students starting here in September, I hope that you all will have a good rest over the summer" said Minerva McGonagall to all.

At this point Ginny said "as we are all friends and members of the Order of The Phoenix here I would like to ask Harry a question, if I may?" looking at her parents 

"Of course, go ahead" said her Father.

"Harry. I know we have been through a lot since I first laid eyes on you at Kings Cross, and when I ran away from you the first time you were at The Burrow. As you now know I have been in love with you for ages, and I would like to ask you if you would do me the honour of becoming my Husband?" said Ginny

There was a sudden gasp from all - including Harry - then all had their eyes on Harry waiting for his reply 

"There is only one answer I can give you" said Harry, turning a deeper shade of red by the second "and that is YES!" (A/N he shouts the yes) there was a huge cheer and congratulations being passed around by all to the newly engaged couple.

"So when are we going to have this wedding, and where?" said Molly Weasley, looking at the two young lovers 

Then Hermione said "Ron, what about you and me too? Then we can make it a double"

Then Ron in his normal stupid manner "what do you mean?"

Harry replied "Ron, Hermione is asking you to marry her you dim wit"

"Oh. Well why didn't she say so in the first place? And of course I'll marry you"

This produced another round of cheering and congratulations to circulate the room to yet another affianced couple.

"I suggest we perform the double wedding on 15th August. It will be a Saturday and that way everyone can be there" said Kingsley Shacklebolt, which surprised everyone. But they all agreed to the date of course.

Arthur said "there is one problem. Ginny will be 17 then. She would need parental consent, and as long as it is Harry she is marrying I give my consent. And I'm sure molly would agree also to give her consent" upon saying this, he looked at his wife.

"How can I not say yes to Harry and Ginny and their happiness?" replied Molly 

So it was set that there would be a double wedding on the 15th August 1998: Harry Potter to Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger to Ron Weasley.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione. As you know, your double wedding will be the wizarding wedding of the year. I would like to offer some media coverage by WBS. (A/N Wizards Broadcasting Service a ministry owned media organization) You will be in full control of what is broadcasted. After the fact, of course, there will not be any intrusive reporters. It will be kind of like a Muggle reality TV show where the viewers see the footage from your own point of view, except there will be four cameras watching you from various points while you tie the knot. All cameras are small and can be operated from afar so there will be no unwanted guests. This is up to you all. Minerva and I will leave you for a few moments to give yourselves a chance to discuss." said Kingsley 

Kingsley and Minerva left the office, leaving the friends to themselves.

Ten minutes later, Kingsley and Minerva were called back to the office and Harry said "if you can have the media away from us till after the wedding. We will allow the cameras at the wedding"

"I have arranged to make an announcement to the nation when we get to Grimmauld Place, so apart from that I will make you a media no go zone. Will that be ok with you?" replied Kingsley

All involved nodded 

"So, it has been decided, so it shall be done" said Kingsley

As they made their way to Hogsmead, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr and Mrs Granger all filed in a line two by two. Each with their partners hand in their own, they left the School via the main entrance and headed to where the path leads to Hogsmead.

"Oh well, that's the last time I will be going to Hogsmead as a Weasley" said Ginny

"It will also be the last time I am here as a Granger" added Hermione 

"Yeah, that's right" said Harry.

As it was only 12 noon they all went in to the Hogs Head Inn for lunch which - if you remember - is managed by Aberforth Dumbledore, so there were celebrations being had by all, and somehow the word had gotten around Hogsmead. Soon, the Inn became crowded with local community members wishing the young couples all the best for their lives ahead. 

When the group finally left the Hogs Head Inn they saw the Knight Bus waiting for them.

"Hop on, everyone! next stop: Grimmauld Place" Said the new Conductor, Shamus Truesdalle, smiling at everyone, his Knowledge of their destination coming from the fact that he is a new member of the Order of the Phoenix, and has also been a close friend of Kingsley Shacklebolt since they arrived at Hogwarts together.

When Harry got on the Knight Bus he spotted that the interior was not beds, but armchairs and sofas. when Harry enquired to Shamus about the change he replied "The Department for Magical Transportation had decided that The Knight Bus would be more profitable if it also provided the community with a regular daytime service, as well as a night time service. You also may have noticed that our driver is also new. His name is Glen Turnbull, he has 30 years as a Muggle bus driver for a company Called Avalon Buses in London so he knows how this beast should be handled,."

"Hello and welcome everyone to this very special journey. Today, as it is the first time the Knight Bus has been used for a day time run, our ETA for Grimmauld Place will be 30 minutes. So please fasten you set belts make sure your trays are in the upright position and enjoy the ride" Said Glen 

"Oi, foxy. This is ain't a plane you know!" shouted Shamus to Glen

With that, Glen fired up the Knight bus so that there journey could begin.

Everyone was enjoying the journey to Grimmauld Place - if that is what you could call it - as glen stated at the start of the journey it will only be 30 minuets and he was right as half an hour later the bus was outside number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

They went into the house and there was a massive crowd of people waiting on the four lovers. These where friends and families of the trio - including people from school, the Order and the Ministry. It was a massive party at number 12, and it was a good job that it was a Friday, as wizard's parties go on for two or three days. Some have been known to go on for months. There was a TV crew from WBS to do a country wide broadcast from the Minister of Magic.

As the broadcast was an important one this was done right away so that the families could celebrate by themselves

"As you all know, the wizard known as Tom Riddle - also known as Lord Voldemort" Said Kingsley Shacklebolt to the camera "was killed yesterday By Harry Potter with some help from his friends. I Hereby declare Monday to be a holiday to allow for celebrations. I would also like to congratulate Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger on there engagements. A date has been set for the weddings but I declare that this to be a media no go event. There will be an official media crew at the wedding, but anyone who talks with other media organizations will be punished by the Ministry of Magic, as the four have been through a lot and DO NOT need any one other than invited guest at this event until some stage after the weddings. The families will be off limits to all media. Anyone who breaches this will also be punished. I now bid you all a happy weekend and party on!" on this the WBS crew left No. 12 

"Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron. I would like to thank you all for what has happened recently. If there is anything that I can do for you four send me an owl, all right. If I can I will do whatever you need. We, the nation, owe you big time. Now, I must go. I have things to sort out. Goodbye every one!" said Kingsley Shacklebolt. Then he departed from No. 12, leaving only family and close friends 


End file.
